


Oh just shut up

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Arc 1 Spoilers, br'aad stops talking, bullied br'aad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: “Oh just shut up you miserable little Pixie”
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

“Br’aad whats wrong” and anxious Slynan rounded the corner to see his little brother sitting against a tree, head in his hands, muffling his sobbs.  
“Br’aad please look at me.” He lifted the small blonde’s head.   
“What happened?” The little boy shook his head.  
“Was it Wendel again.” He slightly nodded. “That jerk.” He pat his brother's head.  
“What did he say.” Br’aad just looked away. “Br’aad please, what did he say.” He continued to look on. On to the children playing across the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

He pushed the hefty boy onto the ground.   
“I said stay away from my brother!”  
“Oh and what are you going to do about it.” With that he spit in Sylnan’s direction. “You and your brother are so annoying.” The half elf went for a kick right to the gut of the large boy still on the ground.  
“What did you say to him!”  
“He was talking so much, so I just told him to shut his little pixie mouth.” He got up and went to go push back at the half elf. “Maybe you should as well.”   
The half elf felt himself being pushed to the ground hitting his head.  
Hard.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold still.” The small elf winced as he felt the cold ice placed under his eye. The two brothers sat in their small little room in silence.   
Every few seconds sylnan would move the ice under his brothers eye and the boy would wince again.   
“I confronted Wendel. He got what he deserved.” Sylnan piped up breaking the silence. Br’aad just slightly nodded his head.   
“We can talk about it if you want.” The younger slightly shook his head again.”Are you sure?” this time there was no response. Br’aad just sat staring at the wall.   
Sylnan got up and took a knee right in front of his brother.   
“Br’aad something is wrong. You are never this quiet.” Right as those words left his lips, a tear fell onto his cheek, and that one tear turned into many more. Sylnan quickly got up and went to hug his brother. “Shhh it's ok Br’aad. I’m sorry, we don’t need to talk about it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sylnan had seen other kids in the orphanage do it. They are told to be quiet, and the vow for “the rest of their life” to “never talk again” but they always break the promise.  
But now he was concerned. It had been a week.   
Br’aad had not said a word.  
While he seemed to be in a better mood.  
No matter how hard he tried.   
He couldn’t even get his brother to even muster up a goodmorning.


	5. Chapter 5

Small waves.  
Grabbing motions.  
Pointing.  
Miming.  
It became his new way of communication.  
While he wouldn’t say good morning. The happy wave in the morning became just as much of a routine as any good morning would have been.  
The grabbing motions when he was sad and needed support or a hug.  
Pointing out the window as they climbed down a rope made of blankets and t-shirts as they left the orphanage when he thought he heard a noise.  
Miming the actions of the nuns in the orphanage, as he told Katherine stories of his and Sylnan’s childhood.


	6. Chapter 6

Sylnan huffed as he walked up the stairs to the factory door.  
“Br’aad I’m home!” He pushed open the door, and saw Br’aad hunched over himself in the corner of the room. “Br’aad?” He rushed over to the blonde.   
Br’aad was hunched over himself, covering his cheek with his hand, wide eyed in a panic.  
“Br’aad what happened!” Br’aad shook his head. “Why is your hand on your face.?”  
He slowly lowered his hand and Sylnan saw the purple mark that stained his cheek leading down his neck, He saw the markings on his hands leading up to his wrists and forearms.   
“What did you do!” Br’aad shook his head and pushed his brother away.   
“Br’aad.” his brother choked out in shock and confusion. He saw the book at his brother's feet, he snatched it and looked at the open page. While he couldn’t read the writing, he saw vicious writing and felt a terrible energy.   
“Br’aad why would you act on your own! WHY DIDN’T YOU TALK TO ME!”  
“CAUSE I DONT WANT TO BE A FUCKING PIXIE SYLNAN!” Br’aad screamed.  
Sylnan sat shocked.  
“B-Br’aad” He reached for his brother.  
Br’aad threw out his hand, toward his brother. But rather than the feeling of being pushed, he felt what he could only describe as lightning. He fell back, hitting the wall on the other side of the small room. Opening his eyes after the impact he saw Br’aad across the room, staring at his hands.  
“Br’aad!” The two locked eyes, tears streaming down his face. He got up and ran, ran straight out the door. Sylnan tried to get up and follow but shock kept him planted.  
Br’aad had left.


	7. Chapter 7

His throat hurt.  
It was a searing burn in his esophagus.  
Tears stained his cheeks, blowing his vision.   
All he could see was the glowing light of touches outside of the nearby shops and taverns.   
He didn’t know where to go, but he kept running.  
Stumbling into drunken bar goers and carts.   
His mind felt thick and clouded.   
He made it to the docks. Men carrying crates pushed passed him.   
“Hey bugg off you nitwit.” Br’aad looked at them horrified. “What you're not going to say anything.” Br’aad backed away running to the side of a nearby tavern. He heard the clinking of glasses and drunk men picking fights.   
Curling up in a ball, his mind felt thicker. He couldn’t feel anything.  
“Look at you.” Br’aads had flung up at the sound of a voice. “Pathetic.” He wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked around. Being only surrounded by boxes, the voice seemed to come from nowhere.  
“I can help you, my child.” The voice felt clear. It cleared his head. “You feel weak, but I’m here to help you, to give you power.” Br’aad felt himself being lifted off the ground. But with no person in sight he was frightened at his body's sudden movement.  
“Come on, leave. There is nothing for you here.” But he didn’t want to, his brother was here, his home.  
“You brother doesn’t care, you see the way he treated you, he never understood, was never pushed around like you where.” Br’aad pulled at his hair, trying to get the voice to subside.  
“Leave the wharf, leave the pain behind and I can give you all that you need.” He felt his mind go foggy again as the voice faded.   
The blonde looked over at the docked ships and back to the rest of the wharf.

And then back at the ships.


	8. Chapter 8

He popped out of the box and looked at the passengers surrounding him,  
It had been a year, and depicted being told not to, he was going back to the wharf.  
The smell of salt from the sea filled his senses, clearing the slight cloudiness in his mind.   
He stepped out of the box and walked over to the rail of the boat, breathing deeply, taking control.  
He went back to scanning the rest of the passengers, and two particularly caught his eye.  
A tall tabaxi, who looked to be a monk, and a teifling dressed in purple robes.   
He felt his feet pull him toward the tall cat, was it curiosity, was it density. He approached the tabaxi, and felt himself do something he didn’t think he would ever do again.

“Hey, Nice staff and nicer forearms”


End file.
